The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2019
23:48-17 korra is here 23:51-38 annabeth is here 23:53-52 c.syde is here 23:54-01 But I'm rather upset right now. 23:54-31 Why? 23:55-09 Because I still haven't figured out a way to extract the data that I need from my saved game which is messed up so I can no longer load or play it. 23:55-19 Aw :( What game? 23:55-21 I hurts to think that I might not be able to recover it. 23:55-25 The Sims 3. 23:55-37 *It hurts 23:55-38 I hate when that happens ; - ; 23:56-05 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:57-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:59-41 ; - ; 00:10-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:11-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:12-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:12-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:26-42 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 00:28-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:28-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:31-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:31-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:31-53 Joseph Stalin 00:37-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:37-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:45-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:45-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:46-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-11 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:49-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:51-33 Is he a friend of yours? :P 00:54-26 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:54-34 perhaps 00:56-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:00-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:00-37 Yes c.s 01:00-47 met him at the pub 01:02-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:03-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:03-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:04-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:05-03 Fascinating. 01:11-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:12-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:12-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:12-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:15-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:18-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-43 TG save me from Koa! 01:19-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:19-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:20-07 Sounds gay 01:20-51 Nvm I will have to save myself 01:21-27 What happebed 01:21-41 Yeah? 01:21-45 What happened in bed? 01:22-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-11 Hmph. 01:22-12 o/ 01:22-13 omg 01:22-20 This is one of the weirdest songs I've ever heard 01:22-26 Might be the weirdest new song 01:22-27 Which one? 01:22-27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUHC9tYz8ik 01:22-31 Huh 01:22-34 Well TG OM 01:22-36 PM* 01:22-43 Hey Q! O/ 01:22-49 i see no pm 01:23-59 ^ 01:24-17 >what happened in bed? 01:24-20 Nothing 01:25-19 What happened in bed? 01:25-21 I slept 01:25-37 Me too 01:25-39 Q, this is exactly why I don't listen to this kind of shit. 01:26-12 Q, this is exactly why I don't listen to this kind of shit. 01:32-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:32-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:32-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:34-16 Q, this is exactly why I don't listen to this kind of shit. 01:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:35-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:36-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:36-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:36-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:37-11 Huh? 01:37-11 Seems this is alive and I was just dead. 01:37-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:37-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:37-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:37-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:37-51 Nope 01:38-10 Welcome, everyone. 01:38-10 Just what was happening up above? 01:38-53 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:39-10 Hmph. 01:39-10 Let's head into the logs. 01:39-46 Hmph. 01:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-25 Link me these logs 01:42-45 I wanna find embarrassing shit i said months ago in there 01:43-42 Immediately link me the logs 01:43-52 Kk 01:46-03 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:46-06 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/538789198992506880/544333050322878470/unknown.png 01:46-10 Can we hit 1000 01:46-13 Hmph. 01:46-37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/538789198992506880/544333349053923348/unknown.png 01:47-03 Seems you spent 2 hours on that 01:47-13 Me too 01:48-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:48-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-46 Huh 01:49-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-24 Hehehe 01:50-57 u there bruhs 01:51-03 no 01:51-18 whoo we sayin fuck the rules 01:59-36 \o 01:59-36 01:59-50 \o 02:00-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:00-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:00-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:00-41 O/ 02:00-44 Oop 02:01-15 (blobcatangry) 02:01-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:02-26 (blobcatangry) 02:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:07-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:08-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-24 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:17-37 (blobcatangery) 02:18-12 (blobcatangery) 02:22-14 Egg 02:22-24 *Hehehe 02:22-30 Literally wtf autocorrect 02:26-49 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 02:27-42 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 02:31-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-47 Lav :) 02:32-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:40-17 \o 02:41-28 \o 02:41-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:45-28 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 02:45-41 Welcome MechQueste. 02:46-00 Welcome, MechQueste. 02:52-33 Where's your Mech? 02:53-03 I guess you'd better go find it. 02:58-44 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 03:17-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:17-25 Sounds homophobic 03:17-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:17-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:18-47 How? 03:19-25 Cra*h band**** is extremely gay to the point it is homophobic 03:23-48 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:25-16 Today I will pay you back for the best luncheon 03:28-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:33-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:33-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:34-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:34-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:46-50 ~ Noreplyz has joined the chat ~ 03:46-56 ? 03:49-45 o/ 03:56-24 ~ Noreplyz has left the chat ~ 04:16-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:21-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:23-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:23-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:27-41 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 04:28-34 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 04:32-27 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:32-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:35-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:36-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:38-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:40-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:45-42 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:45-52 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:54-10 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:54-15 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:54-17 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:54-42 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:34-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:35-01 Blue hair blond eyes 05:35-33 Blonde hair blue eyes 05:35-43 the G___ dream 05:36-26 Huh? 05:36-48 Obv 05:37-56 TDL is yuge 05:39-34 Sure 05:40-30 My last night as an ESB chat moderator. 05:40-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:40-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:41-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:41-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:42-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:42-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:42-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:42-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:43-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:43-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:43-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:43-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:44-00 Soneones getting demoted tonite 05:44-09 Nope. 05:44-19 Getting promoted to admin in the morning. 05:44-19 This is my last night as ESB CM, omg. 05:44-20 someones getting banned tonight 05:44-50 Cool beans 05:56-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:56-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:56-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:57-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:57-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:58-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:58-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:58-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:58-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:59-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:59-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:00-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:00-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:00-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:01-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:01-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:02-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:02-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:02-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:03-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:03-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:03-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:04-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:04-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:07-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:08-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:11-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:11-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:11-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:11-19 Kk 06:11-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:14-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:14-28 o/ \o 06:14-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 06:28-30 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 06:29-22 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 07:08-03 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 07:08-57 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 07:39-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 07:39-46 ... 07:40-53 (C.Syde65) 07:41-27 (C.Syde65)!!! 07:41-38 Yeah, hi. 07:41-43 Welcome 07:47-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 07:47-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 07:52-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 07:54-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 07:56-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 07:57-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 08:18-11 Yeh 08:29-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 09:35-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 09:35-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 09:35-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 09:36-08 Didn't even know i was here 09:36-17 Lmfao 09:37-35 Cant fall asleep so i shall stay here until i pass out 09:43-41 I am imagining shit all around me rn 09:49-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 09:51-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 09:51-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 09:51-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 09:56-51 I am trying to sleep by watching memes 09:57-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 10:37-00 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 11:08-46 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 11:09-15 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 12:13-02 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 12:29-35 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:43-35 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 12:43-41 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 16:12-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:12-58 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 16:16-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:19-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:19-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:40-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:49-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:51-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:57-11 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:07-15 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:18-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:21-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:21-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:27-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:29-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:30-23 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 18:30-53 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 18:31-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:31-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:33-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:33-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:36-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 18:38-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:38-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:52-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:52-33 This is gonna be one of the last to get the domain change 18:52-50 yeh 19:04-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:05-29 Welcome. 19:06-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:06-50 "Hehehe EnA and I been together since December" 19:06-53 Laughable. 19:08-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:08-19 What. 19:08-31 Mfw you're still on that conversation from yesterday. 19:08-34 Might as well say: 19:08-35 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:08-37 iWelcome, C.Syde65. 19:09-04 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:10-52 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:10-58 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:11-00 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:11-33 I see we have a new user 19:12-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:19-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:20-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:20-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:31-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:31-35 Baseball hitters, 19:32-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:32-52 You are a tooyyee! 19:33-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:34-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:34-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:34-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:34-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:35-28 I see tkf has h____ as his icon.... 19:35-39 What? 19:35-45 Obv.... 19:36-13 Okay. 19:36-17 Kk 19:37-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:37-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:38-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:38-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:42-17 0_o 19:47-45 Huh 19:51-54 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:00-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 20:00-41 Beep boop 20:00-50 Welcome, Jamesb1. 20:00-59 O/ 20:01-12 Seems the rp had a reply 20:01-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:02-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:02-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:02-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:02-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:02-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:02-51 Good, good. 20:03-25 From Chris 20:03-54 Sounds g- 20:04-12 G indeed 20:04-37 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 20:05-17 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 20:05-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:05-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:06-11 Ok, so . . . 20:06-16 Who the hell was that guy? 20:07-13 Just some dude that comes around every now and then. 20:07-13 Brickpedia administrator as well. 20:07-25 Ok. 20:07-36 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:07-57 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:08-01 Rude 20:08-27 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:08-40 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:11-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:11-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:23-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:25-50 Giggity 20:26-58 Giggity giggity 20:28-00 Hmph 20:30-04 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:31-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:33-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:33-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:34-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:34-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:36-15 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:36-35 Yo yo yo why is WTP acting like Glenn Quagmie from Family Guy? 20:37-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:37-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:37-50 Hi Korra. 20:38-53 WilliamToPaul LOOK 20:40-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:40-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:40-33 Giggity giggity McFly 20:40-59 I was not aware Glenn Quagmire was on this wiki. 20:42-16 Nope i am Skeletor from H__ rants 20:47-20 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:49-47 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:53-39 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 20:54-15 Hi MVCRT. 20:54-18 *MCR 20:54-27 Hey. 20:54-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:54-32 Why does a young man like McFly watch Fam Guy! 20:54-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:54-50 WHEN did TG even join. 20:55-18 Right now 20:55-21 Hi Korra 20:55-29 Hours ago 20:55-35 Lmfao 20:55-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:56-06 Hitter-Hair Tobacco. 20:57-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:58-03 Sure. 20:58-14 Sure. 20:58-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:58-50 That'll hold em alright! Hehehehehe 20:59-06 Horrible and dead meme, YIS. 20:59-32 YIS dead and forgotten meme. 20:59-35 no u 21:00-38 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-44 o/ 21:00-51 Welcome. 21:00-53 o/ 21:00-59 Welcome, iC.Syde65. 21:01-10 I wonder, did she truly deserve that faith, C.S65? 21:01-36 huh who 21:01-59 C.S.... 21:02-21 CS knows what he did. 21:02-45 She never did anything wrong.....Other than be a UB. 21:03-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:04-33 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:04-51 ^ 21:05-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:05-09 C.S _____ her life 21:05-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:05-27 anyone on omg 21:05-31 Yeah. 21:05-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:05-48 What faith 21:05-48 Wtf. 21:05-57 Seems CS was here the whole time, just ignorin'. 21:06-27 No. Just didn't know what to say. 21:06-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:06-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:07-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:08-06 True tkf 21:08-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:08-53 Tell me CS DO you like girlz 21:09-22 Yes. Why wouldn't I? 21:10-47 do you like boyz 21:11-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:12-16 Hi MoH! 21:12-24 Aloha 21:12-32 This ain't Pokemon........ 21:12-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:12-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:12-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:12-44 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 21:12-58 Sure 21:13-19 . 21:13-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:15-30 So why was that guy saying he's here every night when he's not? 21:15-45 Hm? 21:16-07 Lavertus 21:16-46 Hes just a weird person 21:17-01 I can tell. 21:19-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:19-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:20-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:21-44 Why is my Sims game making it so people can only be romantic toward stheir relatives? 21:22-08 Just kidding. 21:22-23 I was trying to see if Syde would answer that. 21:33-37 NOT that i was going t flush anyone's phone down the toilet 21:34-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:34-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:34-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:35-46 Sure you weren't. 21:38-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:38-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:45-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:45-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:45-44 Sweet home California 21:46-02 Alabama doesnt even exist 21:47-16 A shame. 21:47-39 I have been there, however. 21:49-14 Sure you have. 21:49-37 NO ONE has been to Alabama 21:51-17 OH SHIT 21:51-28 Flushed the wrong phone 21:52-20 OHh 21:52-29 Broke the pipes 21:52-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:52-51 Where is Farsuiy bring er in 21:52-56 She's asleep. 21:53-08 Sure she is. 21:53-43 She is. 21:53-53 It's like 2 AM there. 21:53-54 I flushed the teacher's big-ass phone first.... 21:54-12 2 AM is early 21:54-18 True 21:54-43 Stayed up till bout 3am 21:54-43 She goes to sleep at 9 PM though. 21:54-50 Wtf 21:54-53 She ain't. 21:54-54 Lmfao 21:55-03 Sad. 21:55-03 Laughable 21:55-12 Fucken laughable 21:55-38 Almost laughed irl but faithfully didnt 21:55-59 9PM is early asf 21:56-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:58-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:59-13 Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 21:59-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:59-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:59-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:02-23 Chuga chunga chunga 22:02-34 Chunga* 22:05-24 Kk 22:05-45 I feel i am unwanted here 22:05-46 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 22:05-54 Huh. 22:08-44 Everyone constantly ignores me ! 22:08-57 Like who? 22:12-09 Everyone 22:12-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:12-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-40 Prop. 22:14-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:14-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-50 Chungus McFarlane 22:16-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:16-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-09 I fell hungary 22:17-22 i fell hungry 22:17-30 A new last name is needed for Chris McFarlane. 22:17-38 True 22:17-56 McCullough is in order 22:18-23 Or McQueen 22:18-43 Chris McQueen has a ice sound to it :) 22:19-34 Ice weather we're having 22:19-43 Ice to meet you 22:20-07 GTG. 22:20-10 Chase McFly!!! 22:20-14 No!!!! 22:20-27 Seems Bobby does not want me eating. 22:20-37 You don't eat real food anyways. 22:20-56 Bananas are a food, TKF. 22:21-04 So is spaghetti. 22:21-11 Bananas are monkey's food 22:21-28 Cereal, cheese, vegetables, fruits, bread.. 22:21-35 Just how is this not real? 22:21-54 Food is NOT real 22:22-07 Except potatoes 22:22-09 Without food we would all die sadly/ 22:22-16 Incorrect 22:22-38 For we have Budda or whomever you worship 22:22-50 I am a questionist. 22:22-56 Is there a Big bang? 22:22-59 is there a god? 22:23-02 Is there a Jesus? 22:23-07 I also worship questions. 22:23-13 ^ 22:23-32 Anyways, farewell. 22:23-37 My favorite one being "What do you mean? Can you rephrase your sentence a bit?:. 22:23-40 Farewell, Chase McFly. 22:23-57 Farewell McBudda.... 22:24-06 :) 22:24-09 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:24-20 11:23:07 TheKorraFanatic: I also worship questions. 22:24-20 Why? 22:24-39 (facepalm) 22:26-37 5:23:07 TheKorraFanatic: My favorite one being "What do you mean? Can you rephrase your sentence a bit?" 22:26-37 Why? 22:26-53 I'll attacc. 22:27-01 T_T 22:27-11 BB 22:28-11 WAIT 22:28-17 Tg is a catfish 22:28-23 wat 22:28-55 She lives underwa'ah 22:31-21 Tkf is also a catfish 22:33-18 My wifes boyfriend got me a Nintendo Switch, how should I thank em 22:33-43 By playing Super Smash Brothers Ultimate with him. 22:33-49 And kicking his ass. 22:34-55 C.S PMed me randomly 22:35-03 He does that. 22:37-05 I messaged him because I knew that he knew about The Beatles and thought he might have been familiar with what I posted him. 22:37-18 And it seems that I was right. 22:37-20 SF gon play as Luigi i presume 22:37-31 Well, it happened again. Amy Klobuchar announced that she is running for President, talking proudly of fighting global warming while standing in a virtual blizzard of snow, ice and freezing temperatures. Bad timing. By the end of her speech she looked like a Snowman(woman)! 22:38-12 Global warming must be stopped 22:38-24 True. 22:38-47 Though I'm not sure if it can be stopped at this point. 22:39-05 I myself will vote for Kanye West..... 22:39-11 True 22:39-32 Unless some ridiculously expensive stuff is created to try and counter the global warming. 22:39-32 Cept my vote wont count... 22:44-25 Have to leave now! o/ 22:44-48 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 22:45-56 Remember when Gozer from Ghostbusters became a politician 22:46-09 His name is Paul Gozar now 22:47-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:47-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:49-47 Nancy Pepsi is the strangest representative of California ever 22:50-11 Lol. 22:53-07 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-35 Roses are red, 22:53-45 Memes are neat, 22:53-56 I want to die, 22:54-03 Lmao yeet 22:54-27 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-07 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 22:55-33 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-51 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 22:56-21 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 22:56-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:56-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:58-37 Huh 23:01-20 not vary funny b1 23:05-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:05-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:06-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:06-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:07-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:09-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:09-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:15-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:15-41 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:16-03 korra 23:16-04 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:16-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:16-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:19-00 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:19-31 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:26-07 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:26-21 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:28-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:28-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:28-38 Thuggish of A.S 23:32-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:32-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:34-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:35-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:36-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:36-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:37-43 sf is an egghead 23:40-46 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:40-58 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs